Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by LoveandLearn
Summary: Years after Henry's adoption is finalized Mildred (the social worker) comes back with a little girl that needs a family. The sudden addition to their family causes unforeseen problems in the Montgomery-Reilly family. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Addison came rushing down the stairs in to grab her ringing phone off of the coffee table in the living room. She had the day off but knew that problems with patients come up all the time. Jake, her husband of almost two and a half years, had agreed to cover any emergencies that came up but she swore she'd pay attention to her phone in case there were problems that needed her input. Without paying attention to the number of the screen, Addison answered the call.

"Hello." she said into the phone.

"Dr. Montgomery." and unfamiliar voice responded. "Or is it Reilly now?"

"It's still Montgomery. Who is this?"

"This is Mildred Clemons, your social worker."

"Oh!" Addison exclaimed in realization, her brows coming together curiously. She had officially adopted Henry and after getting married, Jake adopted him as well to legally be Henry's father. There was no reason for their former social worker to be calling her. She knew that there was no way she could take her son from her now that both she and her husband had legally adopted him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Are you at work? If this is not a good time you can call me back when you the time."

"No, it's fine. Today is my day off." Addison explained.

"Good. How is Henry doing?"

"He's doing great. His third birthday was last month, its a little scary how quickly he's growing." Addison said with a smiling growing on her face. "I just put him down for a nap or else you'd be able to hear him in the background."

"Have you and your husband considered having more children?" Mildred inquired.

"We've discussed it but we have not put any action toward it." Addison replied honestly. "Why do you ask?"

"Henry's birth father had a child with another woman. The baby, a 1 month old little girl named Kaitlyn, was taken into the foster care system after both parents were arrested last night. We need to find a good home for her and we usually try to keep siblings together."

"Why were they arrested?" Addison asked.

"Possession of drugs, they are suspected of dealing. They will likely also be charged with domestic abuse and child neglect."

Addison swallowed hard, her heart starting to quicken as she realize the terrible life the infant had endure throughout her short life span. "How do you know the father is Henry's birth father?"

"We did a DNA analysis and it matched to what we had on file for Henry."

"Oh...Um, how soon would you need an answer?"

"Right away. I can't keep her in my office too long, I'd have to take her to a county home so they can feed her and take care of her and once she goes there things become much, much more complicated."

Taking in a deep breath, Addison said, "I'll wake Henry from his nap right now and come pick her up."

"Oh, no. I'm not in the office. I'm in Van Nuys so without traffic it shouldn't take more than half an hour to forty five minutes. I can come with the baby."

"Sounds good. Just give me a call when you're here, the door bell wakes Henry."

"I'm glad this worked out, Dr. Montgomery. Like I said before, the way you are with Henry, it's rare that we see a bond that strong. A bond that is actually, visibly there. This child needs that too and you're the first person I thought of." Mildred explained 45 minutes later from her seat on the armchair adjacent to Addison who was on the couch with the baby in her arms.

"How long would adoption take this time around? Now that I'm married and I've got another adopted child, does it make things any faster?"

"Well, she's not up for adoption yet. You'd be her foster family through the trail. If her parents are convicted and sentenced, the judge will likely finalize adoption at the same time if they agree. If they are proven innocent, the child will be returned to them..."

"She can be taken away?"

"It's unlikely but it could happen. Does that affect your decision?"

Addison looked down at the yawning baby and shook her head. "No." she answered honestly.

"We provide financial support for the child while she is in foster care and I'm supposed to check in every so often."

"We don't need financial support. I'd rather that money go toward a different child with a family who doesn't have the means that Jake and I do." Addison answered, "As for the meetings, I'm off on Tuesdays, Jake is off on Fridays. The nanny is here the other three days. If we could arrange it on their Tuesdays or Fridays, it would work best."

"We can worry about that later. There won't be as many visits as usual. I feel familiar enough with you to know exactly how this child will be brought up. Right now I just need your signature, we have all the other paper work done from Henry's adoption. You can fax me your husband's signature on the documents later."

Addison carefully handed the baby back to Mildred to sit forward on the couch and sign the documents on the coffee table. She took the little girl back into her arms and stared at her in awe. "She's perfect." she whispered.

"I put everything I have about her in this file. She's got no medical history since she and the mother were discharged from the hospital, I don't think she's had the well baby checks. I thought that might be something you'd want to know, considering your profession."

"I'll make an appointment with Henry's pediatrician." Addison answered. "I can't tell you how she's doing internally, heart and lungs and such, but development wise she seems to be on track so that gives me some peace of mind. I just hate knowing that there are so many people out there with innocent children like her and they do nothing to keep these children safe and protected. I've seen it so many times through my career but there is really nothing I can do to change it."

"You're doing something for kids like that right now." Mildred pointed out to her.

* * *

"I'm home!" Jake called into the house as he stepped in.

The three year old quickly crashed into his legs and looked up at him with his index finger to his lips. "Mommy's sleepin' wif the baby."

"The baby?" Jake questioned as he lifted the little boy into his arms. "What baby? Are you and Mommy playing pretend or something?"

Henry shook his head. "It's a real baby!" he exclaimed in a hushed tone, gesturing at the couch where Addison was indeed asleep with her arms wrapped around the infant on her chest.

Jake's brows came together in confusion. "Let's get you upstairs, buddy. You can play with your toys while Mommy and I start dinner and talk a little, okay?" he said to the little boy before kissing his temple and carrying him upstairs.

"Daddy, can you turn on my TV so I's can watch cartoons?" Henry asked when they stepped into his room.

Jake did as he asked, knowing that cartoons would keep the little boy occupied long enough for him to talk to Addison and understand what was going. "Call me when you're ready to come down okay, I don't want you to fall down the stair." he said before leaving. Once he was back downstairs, Jake gently nudged Addison's shoulder until she was awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jake tiredly.

"You have a baby on your chest." he told her as if she didn't know.

"I know." she whispered.

"Whose baby is it?" he questioned. "Did someone leave it on our doorstep or something?"

"She, Jake, not it." Addison corrected protectively. "And you're not exactly far off with your guess. Mildred called You remember her, right? Henry's old social worker. Well, his birth father had another baby and both parents were arrested and they needed a foster family for the child during the trial. Mildred said she called me first because they usually try to keep siblings together."

"You took in a foster child without talking to me about it?" Jake asked in disbelief, pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the couch. "This is exactly the kind of thing couples in a marriage discuss, Addison."

"What was I supposed to do?" Addison asked as she got up from the couch and put the baby in Henry's old playpen where she could continue sleeping. She went toward the kitchen where Jake was standing in front of the open fridge in search of his last bottle of beer. "It's only a month or two, Jake."

Jake shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You get attached faster than the speed of light, Addison. You're already attached, you couldn't give her up right now if you tried and time only makes that bond grow. You're going to be devastated when your time with her is up and you're going to be hurt and depressed. I'm just trying to protect you. That's my job."

"I realize that, but I'm a big girl, Jake, I don't need you to protect me. I want to do this. And now I'm realizing that you obviously don't want to, and that you probably won't want more children later on, and I just... I need this."

"I never said I don't want children. I just don't want to get attached to a child that can be taken from me. Remember when Henry's adoption was on shaky ground before we got married, remember how terrified we were? That will be us every day with this baby, Addison, because they can come take her whenever they feel like it."

"I want to keep her." Addison whispered. "You don't have to get attached if you don't want to, you don't have to do anything. I'll take care of her.I just need you to sign the papers I left I on counter and I'll fax them over to Mildred."

"Addie..." Jake sighed tiredly.

"Please, Jake." she begged. "I can't give up on her. I'll do all the work, I'll get up at night, I'll take a leave of absence from work, you won't have to do anything. Just sign the papers."

"Fine, I'll sign the papers."

That night Addison choose to stay in the nursery to be near the baby. She knew that Jake was upset with her decisions and it was the only way she could distance herself from him. She woke up every two and a half hours with the baby and slept when the baby slept. By the time she woke up in the morning, Jake had already gone to work. She didn't know if it was because he had an appointment or if he was just avoiding her.

Later on that day Addison paced back and forth in her office with the infant in her arms. She had just had her appointment with Cooper and received a clean bill of health which was an instant relief to Addison. The trip to the practice also revealed that Jake had not come into work that day and that was something Addison had not been prepared for.

"Addison..." Naomi started from her spot on the couch in Addison's office.

"Please don't. Nothing you could possibly say will make this any better."

"Just give him time. You made a huge decision without him. He just needs some time and space to come to terms with that."

"You don't know Jake, okay? Not like I know him. He never walks away during a fight. Never. We always fight it out until we get too tired to continue. We don't leave anything unsaid, we don't keep anything inside. No secrets."

"I know that's how you two are and that's great, Addie, but this is hard from him. You guys talk about everything, you make every major decision together and he suddenly comes home one day and sees that his wife took in a baby without a word said to him."

"It was sudden. It's not like I knew about it for weeks and kept it from him. I told him that."

"Just give him time." Naomi advised.

"She's mine." Addison murmured, pressing a kiss to the baby's head. "I looked at her and I just knew. I can't choose between my husband and my daughter."

"Addie, don't get attached. Don't get your hopes up. This is not your child. You are a foster parent, that means this is temporary."

"So I should just be as cold as possible and just provide her with her basic needs?" Addison snapped at her best friend unexpectedly after the unappeciated comment.

"I'm not telling you to be cold and uncaring, I'm just advising that you keep in mind that this arrangement is not forever. That she's not your child and she will not be a part of your family for too long. I know it hurts to understand now but it will save you a lot of heartache later."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked in surprise, walking into Addison's office to see her sitting at her desk with a pile of charts in front of her.

Addison brought index finger to her lips to shush him. "I just put her to sleep." she whispered.

"Aren't you suppose to do that at home?"

"We had an appointment with Cooper this morning. She was really tired and cranky afterward so I figured it would be best to put her down here. Plus it gives me the chance to get some work done."

"And Henry?"

"He is in the nursery with the triplets and Lucas." Addison answered.

"Sounds like you've got the hang of everything." Jake murmured.

Addison nodded.

"So where does that leave me?" he asked.

She shrugged in response. "I don't know, I guess it depends. If you still want to be with me and raise these kids with me, then you're completely welcome. I love you and I love them, I can't make a choice between you and this little girl. If you can't be with me because of this then we probably shouldn't drag it out."

"What?" Jake asked, completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Addison replied, slightly confused by his question.

"I'm not going to leave you, Addison." he told her surely. "I won't lie to you and say I'm not hurt. We have been communicating so well and everything was out in the open between us then I come home one day and find my wife took in a child with no mention of it. Forget asking my thoughts on the matter, you didn't even bother calling to say you took in a kid. Forget calling, you could have written a simple 'Oh, by the way I just took in a foster child.' text or email or facebook message. Anything to warn me. But you didn't even mention it."

Addison couldn't meet his eyes. She knew he was right. She should have told him, he should have had a say in the matter. As husband and wife, potential father and mother, they should have both had a say in the matter. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jake but I'm not sorry that I made the choice I made. She needed someone and I stepped up."

Jake gave a heavy sigh, showing no signs of forgiveness. He loved his wife, he loved their son but he felt betrayed and belittled. He felt as if she had no consideration toward his opinion on crucial elements of the life they shared. "I'm on-call at the hospital tonight. I won't be home." he muttered, unwilling to continue discussing the matter in their place of business. He knew if they continued it would become a fight and he did not want that.

"Jake, you can't keep walking away." she said as he moved toward the door. "You promised you wouldn't walk away. For better or for worse, remember?"

"Yeah, and you promised to love, honor and cherish yet my opinions aren't even taken into consideration." he called back without turning around then proceeded to walk out the door.

* * *

I have had this idea in mind for a while but it took some time for me to work out the kinks and actually get it down in writing. This is going to be a two-shot and part 2 will be posted in the near future. Its mostly done, just working on the ending. I hope you guys enjoy the mini-story.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	2. Chapter 2

Addison was rarely an impatient mother. She rarely ever yelled at her son. But she'd never felt like a single mother of two before. Jake was around from the second Henry was in her custody. They were not officially together but he was always around to help. They were engaged when Henry became officially hers and married when he became theirs and it all happened before Henry turned 1. She never really felt as if she was raising him alone. That was not the case on this particular night.

Henry was impatiently screaming for her after his bath, begging her to come finish their nightly bedtime ritual. He needed to cuddled in bed and read to, he needed to be tucked in and kissed goodnight in order to even consider going to sleep. The ritual was interrupted when his little sister started wailing for attention, begging to be fed.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed for what he was sure was the kajillionth time. "The news is on! That means its reallllly late. The news is on only when old people are the only ones still awake! Mason told me."

"Henry, I will be upstairs as soon as your sister finishes her bottle. I'm one person with only two hands, can't do it all at once. You need to wait."

"How come I hafta wait? Why can't she wait?"

"Because infants don't understand the concept of waiting!" she raised her voice as she looked away from the baby and met her son's eyes with a disapproving glare. "Go back upstairs and get in bed. I will be there when I'm done." she said firmly.

"I want Daddy!" Henry exclaimed in disappointment and defeat.

An hour later, with both kids finally asleep, Addison got into bed and her loneliness dawned on her. She and Jake were rarely ever on call. She had gotten used to falling asleep in his arms, she had gotten used to not going to bed angry or hurt. She thought that phase of her life was over. It took twenty minutes to convince herself that one mistake was not enough to end a marriage but past experience had taught her to know better. Another thirty minutes were spent to convince herself that its entirely different this time and that this was something they could work through because they still loved one another. Then came the point when she started questioning their love. If she loved him enough then she would have remembered to call and if he loved her enough then he would accept her choice simply because it made her happy. At that point she forced the thoughts out of her mind and managed to fall asleep without inflicting an entire mental breakdown.

At 4 am came muffled sounds over the baby monitor. Addison's eyes slowly fluttered open and she reached for the monitor groggily to determine if she had reason to get up. For a few seconds all she could hear was indistinct whispering.

"I did want more kids, you know?" he whispered. "I love Henry more than anything in this world. He is amazing and Addison is a great mom. I wanted another baby but not like this. I wanted to decide together. I never had that. I met Lily and Angela was already born, she was a two or three when I met her. I missed a lot, all the firsts. Then with Henry, he was Addison's before he was mine. I knew him from day one of his life but I was not his father from day 1. I want to be able to hold an infant and say its mine and I feel like Addie took that away from me by making this decision without me."

Addison couldn't hear anymore for Jake's monologue with the baby girl. She pressed the button to mute the receiver and set it down on the nightstand beside her. Just seconds later the baby started crying hysterically and Jake was unable to stop her leaving Addison with no choice but to take over, forcing interaction between her and her husband.

"I'll take her." she whispered as she walked into the room, arms outstretched for the baby.

Jake carefully deposited the baby in her arms and stood back to watch her put the baby put to her chest, head rested on her shoulder. She rubbed small circles on the infant's' back and whispered soothing words as Kaitlyn curled up on her chest. Sure enough the wailing started to do die into small whimpers before stopping altogether.

"Do you think she knows that I've got my reservations about this whole thing? Is that why she doesn't like me?" he asked.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't understand that much. Besides, she's used to having parents who are indifferent about her existence so I don't think your attitude toward her anything she hasn't already experienced. I'm sure she's only uncomfortable because you're unfamiliar."

"And you're familiar?"

"I guess I'm starting to become familiar." she said with a shrug after putting the baby back in her crib. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"Well she was screaming bloody murder, was I supposed to walk passed the room without stopping?"

"You could have just waited for me to handle it. Besides, that's not what I meant. I meant that I was not expecting you to be home."

"I wasn't really on call. I've been at Sam's place. We've had a few beers and played poker and I had some time to think."

"About what you want in the divorce settlement?" Addison asked semi-sarcastically.

Jake met her eyes but remained quiet. He remained silent for a few seconds, although it felt like an hour to her.

"Just say it, Jake. Don't drag it out."

"Have you ever had this image of what your life would be?" he asked.

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Did you have one moment in your life you always pictured?" he asked.

"I had many moments that I pictured. Med school graduation, my first solo surgery, my wedding, holding my child for the first time after a ridiculously long labor. Most of them didn't really work out the way I imagined it. Graduation was fine. First solo patient died two days after surgery, husband left me and my body doesn't like the idea of babies."

"I had one vision for myself and that was become a father on my own terms. Holding the baby in the arms the second he or she came into my life. That's all I ever really wanted. Instead I married women who already had kids and became a father via those kids. I love them, I love them both more than anything else in the world but I still wanted to do it the normal way. We could have tried for our baby. We could have applied for adoption as a couple. We could have taken her in...together. You chose to do it alone."

"I'm sorry." Addison repeated, having lost count of how many times she'd said those very words to him over the last two days.

"I know you are." he replied. "And I don't want this to be the end of our relationship. This is the first major bump we've reached but we've got a long road ahead of us."

"We do?"

"Absolutely." he said surely. "You are the love of my life and I vowed to support you through everything you choose to do and I am a man of my word. This child may have not entered our life the way I wanted her to but that's just a small detail that won't matter once today is over."

Addison couldn't help the small, hopeful smile growing on her face. "Really?"

"Yes, really. But I am still worried about you, about us. You are already attached, and to be honest so am I. I know Henry will be to, if he's not already. I was opposed to this because I don't want us all to get hurt when she leaves. It will be hard for her too. We'll have to take it one day at a time and see how it goes."

* * *

~Two Months Later~

After finishing with her last patient of the morning, Addison went to the nursery to pick up her son and daughter. She held Kaitlyn to her chest with one arm and Henry's hand with the other.

"What are we going to do?" Henry asked curiously, climbing up on the couch in his mother's office while she reached for the bottle on her desk. "Can I help you feed her, Mommy?" he asked when she came to take a seat next to him with the baby in her arms.

"No, honey, not yet. She's still too little. When she's a little bigger you can feed her all by yourself." she promised. "But you can help me now if you want."

"Yeah!" he exclaimed and job to his feet.

"There is a file on my desk. Can you bring that to me so I can read it while she eats?"

Henry nodded and ran over to the desk. He stood on his tiptoes to see the file before reaching for it. He ran back with the file in his hand. "I can turn the pages for you since your hands are busy." he offered excitedly.

"That is very sweet of you, baby." She said with a smile, praising her son for his thoughtfulness. "We can go find Daddy and get going as soon as Kaitlyn is done with her bottle."

"Dr. Montgomery." A feminine voice announced at the door.

Addison turned her attention from her children to the young nurse at the door who stood with their social worker.

"You look very in your element. I hope I'm not bothering you."

Addison smiled but the anxiety was quickly building up. Her heart started pounded faster. She knew that the only reason Mildred would show up at her office would be to take the baby. "No, not bothering at all." she answered, a smile still on her face to conceal her anxiety.

"The receptionist says your husband is with a patient. She is going to let him know to join us as soon as he's done."

"Yeah, he should be finishing up any minute now." she commented as she glanced at the watch on her wrist to verify the time. "Is everything alright?"

"Why don't we wait for Dr. Reilly to get here then we can discuss it." Mildred answered in a practiced manner. It was obviously not her first time delivering the news she was about to deliver.

Addison nodded her head in agreement before glancing down at baby in her arm, blissfully unaware of anything and everything. Just moments later Jake stepped in, he smiled politely and shook the social workers hand before moving to the couch beside Addison. He easily lifted Henry into his arms to take his place on the couch next to Addison. After getting the little boy settled on his lap he glanced at the baby in his wife's arms and reached out to lovingly stroke her cheek while she finished her bottle.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"I am here about Kaitlyn..." Mildred started.

"Oh..." Jake's face suddenly did not look bright and positive. "It's over, isn't it? She's going back?"

"No." Mildred answered. "Not exactly, not unless you want her to?"

"What?" Addison asked, brow inclined in confusion.

"I am coming from court. The birth parents just had their court hearing where they pled guilty to all charges. There was so much evidence against them for it to go to trial. They have been sentenced to 19 years in prison and 5 years of parole after that. The judge, as advised by a consulting psychiatrist, deemed them unfit parents. This means that custody of Kaitlyn was awarded to the state and that means she up for adoption. You can legalize your family and you won't have to worry about having a mini-heart attack every time you come across me."

"We can legally adopt her?" Addison asked, a relieved smile taking over.

"She's all yours if you want her. And I had a strong feeling that you would want her so I've already started on the paperwork. I'll come by when I'm ready to have that signed and we'll send the case off to the court to finalize." she said, getting up from her seat.

"That would be great. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to speed up the process." Jake responded with a relieved smile. "Want to walk Mildred out with me, Henry?" he asked his hand, holding his hand out to the little boy.

"You really don't have to, Dr. Rielly."

"It's Jake." he corrected. "And it's fine. I want to teach my son how to be a gentleman. He needs to get used to be respectful and caring so he can be the best big brother ever. Right, Henry?"

"Right." Henry affirmed with a firm nod, jumping to his feet to grab his father's hand. "Can I push the button on the elevator?" he asked hopefully as soon as they stepped out of the office.

"Sure." Jake agreed. "Just please be careful, don't fall or run into anyone."

"You're doing a great job with him. He is developing into a very sweet little boy." she complimented when Henry ran a few feet ahead of them to press the button to call the elevator. "I'm sure Kaitlyn will be just as fortunate."

* * *

~Five Months Later~

Addison stepped into through the dark house at 3AM. She shrugged off the leather jacket she had on over her scrubs and left it on the bench by the door with her purse before tiredly making her way up the stairs. She navigated the dark hall, poking her head into her son's dimly lit room to see him soundly asleep in his big boy bed. She carefully closed the door and continued down the hall toward her own room. She walked in, surprised to find Jake sitting up in bed with the 9 month old baby in his arms.

"Hey." she whispered. "Why are you guys up?"

"She's teething. She's got a little fever, won't go down. I gave her a little Tylenol to help with the pain and the fever, we just have to wait for it to kick in so she can be more comfortable.

Addison leaned over the side of the bed and pressed a tender kiss against her husband's lips before turning to the little girl in his arms and lovingly brushing her lips against her fevered little brow. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well little one." She murmured softly to the baby. "Let me go wash up and get changed and I'll take her."

She disappeared into the bathroom with her pajamas in hand and returned ten minutes later in said pajamas instead of scrubs, with her hair left loose rather than being tightly held up in a bun. She reached her arms out for her daughter as she got in bed but as soon as she lifted Kaitlyn from Jake's arms. The little girl's bottom lip started to quiver almost instantly, a sure fire sign that tears were coming.

"Don't cry, don't cry." she murmured to her daughter, passing her back into Jake's arms. Addison got settled on her side of the bed and watched the baby curl up on Jake's chest. "Such a daddy's girl." she scoffed, faking offense.

"Well, Henry is totally a Mama's Boy so I needed one on my side." he replied with a smirk.

"My son is not a Mama's Boy. He is badass and totally awesome." she said defensively.

"Addie, I never apologized to you for what I did."

"What did you do?" Addison asked, turning on her side toward her husband and daughter. "As long as you didn't ruin a pair of my shoes you're forgiven."

"I didn't apologize for the way I reacted when Kaitlyn first came into our lives. I was not understanding and accepting and I'm really sorry because she's a blessing. I could not imagine life without her. I'm just really sorry."

Addison smiled warmly, wiggling closer to peck Jake's cheek before cuddling into his side. "You're a great dad, Jake. Kaitlyn had a rough start but she's ours now and she's incredibly fortunate to have you as her dad."

"You're just saying that because had you made the wrong decision, you'd be married to Sam right now taking care of these kids by yourself."

Addison could not resist the urge to laugh. "Well, I didn't make the wrong decision." he replied. "And he didn't want kids with me at the time but he and Nai are happy with their son so I guess everything worked out for everyone. Everyone got a happy ending."

"I guess..." he trailed off as he rubbed small circles on his daughter's back while Addison watched her eyelids grow heavy with slumber. "I'm just saying that I got the happiest ending because I get to be married to you and I've got Angela to give me endless heart attacks until she actually kills me one day, I've got Henry to balance out all the estrogen and pink with some manliness and I've got Kaitlyn who is already well aware that she's got me completely wrapped around her little finger. Can't have it better than that."

Addison laughed and nodded against his side. "Well I am exhausted after that case, I need to get some sleep tonight so I hope you still think you're the luckiest guy in the world when she wakes up in an hour or two with a shit filled diaper, a fever, swollen gums, endless tears and no desire to go back to sleep."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

I can't thank you all enough for the great response to this story. I finished this a couple days ago after many drafts and I was going to wait a little longer to post it but I decided no to because then I'd end up changing it again. Hope you guys the ending.

Thank you for reading! Please review.


End file.
